


Lacenet Drabble Collection

by shrimplovercat



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrimplovercat/pseuds/shrimplovercat
Summary: Decided to edit this and make it into a lil collection of drabbles I write!
Relationships: Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet has a little trouble sleeping some nights still, but her wife is there to comfort her.

Lace woke up to sobbing.

Her eyes shot awake. Hornet was beside her, gripping the sheets between them. Her eyes were shut tight, tears flowing down her face. Lace gently held Hornet's tense hands, and softly called to her.

"Hornet? Dear?"

Grip tightening, as she realized Hornet was asleep, a nightmare. Her little spider was mumbling incoherently, shaking and crying. Lace sat up and gently coaxed Hornet awake, rubbing her back with gentle but firm strokes.

Hornet finally opened her eyes, to the sight of her wife peering down at her, brow scrunched up in concern.

She didn't say a word as she nuzzled into Lace's lap, wrapping her arms around Lace's waist. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. Lace kept rubbing her, soothing her while she hiccuped away her last sobs.

Hornet purred, a self soothing habit. She took deep breaths, inhaling Lace's scent, she smelt of flowers. She was calming down.

She spoke, voice a bit shaky, "I love you."

Lace leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, "I love you too."

Hornet managed to pull herself up, pulling Lace into a proper hug, tears threatening to fall again.

"I love you," Hornet gripped Lace tighter, "I love you, I love you, I love you," her voice shaking as tears started to fall again.

Lace hugged her tighter as well, feeling tears well up in her own eyes. "I know, I know dearest. I love you too, so much."

"My worst nightmare is you being gone," Hornet sobbed. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." 

She shook in Lace's arms. "And I'm sorry…"

"What for?" 

"I only have myself to give."

Lace took Hornet by the shoulders and held her up in front of her to look in her eye.

"And that's more than enough for me."

Hornet blinked at her before leaning in for a kiss, Lace gladly meeting her half way. She felt Hornet's purr against her lips, holding her tenderly close to her.

"You mean so much to me," Lace whispered. "You've taught me many things." She pressed a hand to the side of Hornet's face, Hornet instinctively leaning into her touch.

"I learned to love again."

Hornet smiled at her, wiping away the last bit of tears from her face. And she yawned, a small toothy yawn. Lace giggled at her, opening her arms to invite Hornet in. Hornet gladly accepting her wife's embrace as they both lie back down in bed.

Lace could still feel and hear Hornet purring as Hornet's face nuzzled into her chest. It slowly lulled her to sleep. She waited until Hornet's breathing evened out and she knew she was sleeping, before closing her eyes and falling back asleep as well.


	2. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet finds that kissing Lace is incredibly pleasant.

Kissing Lace was addicting, Hornet decided.

Ever since their first kiss she always longed for more. But she was always afraid to ask, didn't want to seem greedy. Always waiting for Lace to make the first move.

Lace noticed her, Hornet wasn't very good at pretending to not pay attention. She stared longingly at Lace, at her hands, her face, her lips. She knew she wanted a kiss, and what could she do but indulge her little spider. She just wished she'd take more initiative, and be the one to ask this time.

"Do you want a kiss?" Lace asked softly. Hornet flushed a little and nodded.

Quietly chuckling, "Yes…Am I really that easy to read?" Hornet asked.

Lace pretended to think, tapping a finger on her chin. "You were looking directly at my lips with wide eyes."

Very much embarrassed, Hornet turned bright red and looked away from Lace. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Brow furrowed, Lace turned Hornet to her with a finger on her cheek, "Don't apologize for that little spider, I was just teasing." Hornet pouted in answer. "Tell you what, if you still want your kiss I'll give it to you."

Hornet nodded quickly, and Lace couldn't help but smile. A quick peck on the lips was all it took and Hornet had a small, shy smile, flushed pink.

She cleared her throat a bit, then asked, "May I…kiss you?" Speaking tentatively, as if there were any chance Lace would say no.

Lace nodded and smiled, closing her eyes. Hornet took a deep breath, steadying herself. She cupped Lace's delicate face with both her hands. Her own eyes half-lidded as she pecked her on the forehead, the eyelids, the cheeks. Finally pressing a lingering kiss to Lace's lips.

They both melted into the kiss, tender and soft. Their eyes both closed now, Lace roving her hands across Hornet's back as she held her face steady.

When they finally pulled away they were both flushed, breathless.

Lace smiled at Hornet, "You're getting pretty good at kissing, huh?" Hornet laughed, giddy and joyful.

She pressed their foreheads together, looking into Lace's gleaming eyes as she asked her, "Can I kiss you again?"


End file.
